Don't read this Onodera sensei!
by nekocandy4life
Summary: Being the loner/freak at school and a complete stranger at home, what is a boy's only outlet? How about a journal! See inside what goes on in Saga's head as he write in the journal Sensei Onodera gives him as an assignment but there's a catch. If he doesn't want his teach reading his entries he must put "Do not read". Mostly humor and a whole bunch of randomness! Also romance;)
1. Chapter 1

**So...yeah new fanfic as you can see!**

**Don't worry this won't be as dramatic or angsty (maybe) as my other ones. This was actually inspired by a book i read and my mind just went into hay wire, desperate to make this fanfic! I guess you can call it a drabble:3**

**This will mostly be Takano (I AM GIVING HIM A CHANCE TO REDEEM HIMSELF PEOPLE!) and his senior year in high school lol! Basically this is his thoughts lol though i MIGHT make some chapter being other character's thoughts but it will mostly be Takano! Or should i call him Saga in here? How long will this be? **

**I don't know but i want to at least make it longer than my other stories...imma just shut up and let you guys read his entry ok?**

**ok.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

** !DON'T READ THIS ONODERA SENSEI!**

_I don't really know where to start off because you just came in the class with all these notebooks and told us to write what we wanted in them and if we don't want you reading our entries to put 'Do not read'. _

_WTF?!_

_What exactly are we supposed to write in these? Is this like supposed to be some diary? You said you won't read them if we put don't read huh? I doubt that but…I am willing to give you a chance. So here's a test! I tell you a secret that no one knows (not even my parents) about me._

_Trust me when I say I am good (the best!) at reading people so I will know if you broke your word. Got it? Ok, here we go. __**I'M GAY**__. There, ripped it off like a Band-Aid. _

_Are you disgusted?_

_If you DO read this then I imagine you'll be disgusted with me. You seem like the type that doesn't swing that way, raised up in a caring loving family with some siblings perhaps? _

_I would tell you more but….like I said I doubt you will keep your word and read this. So until then here's some babbling! _

_I hate this school, I hate the kids at this school, I hate the phony principal at this school, I hate everyone in general at this school, and did I mention I hate this school? _

_If not then I hate this school. _

_With a passion._

_You…I don't know._

_At times I really, Really, REALLY want to back hand you in the face but most of the time I find you amusing. You only started working at this damn school last year and I must say, you made quit the impression since day one of last year._

_When I first laid eyes on you I thought you were a friggin freshmen! You all lost, head spinning everywhere trying to find the classroom. So you can probably imagine my shock when I learned you are the new homeroom teacher. Weird right?_

_You came in with messed up hair and punkish clothes. So weird._

_But I guess it's cool. _

_Not many teachers dress that way (excluding Shindou sensei the music teacher. He's like a walking rainbow with the way he dresses!) _

_Til next time._

* * *

**I know it isn't as long as you hoped like all my other stories are but please bear with it and review. I will try not to disappoint you and I will continue my other stories.**

**you know why.**

**BECAUSE I HATE LEAVING MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS HANGING IN THE DUST!**

**Second i have like a compulsion to finish anything i start unless for some reason:(like google *cough*) that forces me to drop a story (which i probably won't do either). If that happens then I'll gladly put the story up for adoption if anyone would like to make it their own.**

**BUT THAT'S IF I CAN'T CONTINUE!**

**I will put FOR ADOPTION or ADOPT ME! by the tittles if i DO end up not being able to finish any of my stories ok!**

**Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**pink frozen rose: I KNOW! See what school does to me! I get so bored that my mind comes up with soooooo many new fanfics! I WILL UPDATE MY OTHERS WHEN I GET THE CHANCE! As for the adoption thing...I'm actually thinking about putting Our Best Friend's Ghost up for adoption because my writers block doesn't seem to be going away with that one:( But i will update my other ones. I already have most stuff written down (GO NOTEBOOKS!) so all i have to do is mostly type it all. Once school is out the way though *evil glares at school*  
**

**hiyokocchi: :3 yep! **

**DeathNoteLover235: ._. yes i no like school like Takano LOL! XD Hope you enjoy this one my precious friend!**

**ODA: THANK YOU ODA CHAN! **

**pinky5907: Yah~ Someone looks forward to this:D**

**RENAlmochi: Yes i decided to make Ritsu the teacher *smirk* fufufu. Enjoy~  
**

**malikaisha: *Giggle* Thank you! I will (like i told rose chan) try to update my other stories when i get the chance and when school DOESN'T GET IN MY WAY! *coughs* ahem...gomen. As for what inspired me~ It's a book called _DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS MRS. DUNPHREY. _  
Yeah i know i sort of ripped the tittle off but OH WELL! I NO WANT TO BE SUED SO SHHHHHH...! Lol i'm just kidding but i'm serious about being inspired by that story. Though as you can guess This fanfic is going to be totally different and yaoi *wink wink* lol. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**!DON'T READ THIS SENSEI!**

_Ok so I guess you passed my test seeing as you looked like a complete idiotic kitten when I asked you what my deepest kept secret was this morning. _

_Congratulations._

_Your reward: ME WRITING IN THIS THING AND SAYING ALL THE SHIT I CAN'T SAY ALOUD!_

_So here is another deep secret. I have a __**slight **__crush on you. __**SLIGHT **__crush I say so don't fret (though you won't read this anyways…right?) no of course not because then I will know you're a liar like all these other people in this damn prison we call school. And you're not one of those people…right?_

_Speaking of liars in this school—_

_You should be careful of Kisa san in this class. He's famous for the lies he spreads as much as he's well known for not being able to keep his legs closed. Yes. He swings that way as well so be wary. He makes it his hobby to flirt with any cute guys that walk, especially teachers._

_I think that's how he passed all his grades o.O_

_So ignore him got it. _

_IGNORE!_

_Just do what I do (it's easy) and ignore pretty much everybody. Though that's why people see me as a freak or emo but so what! Fuck them!_

_Though I am a wallflower unlike you who seems so outgoing. I wish I could be like that. To talk freely and smile with at least one person who would understand me. _

_Like this in a way._

_It feels nice saying (technically writing) my mind and not being silenced like I am all the time, wherever I go, especially at home. Yeah…my parents just love neglecting me, too damn busy fighting each other to realize, hello, there son is there! _

_Oops!_

_That just came out…oh well you won't read this. _

_Haha I barely noticed I told you two secrets now. Be glad! Also you might want to try fixing your bed head before coming to class. It's so annoying! Doesn't your hair understand the laws of gravity?! _

_Another thing, why if your hair brown and eyes so green? Aren't you Japanese? I mean, no offense, lots of teachers (like Shindou sensei again) and students here have different colored hair and eyes but that's due to dye and contacts. Yours look straight up nature._

_Well gotta go._

_Til next time._

* * *

**...thoughts?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU CAN'T READ THIS**

**ONODERA SENSEI!**

_What the hell sensei?! For someone smaller than me you have a loud voice! I saw you, you know: Fighting with Kamijou the devil. _

_You guys were going at it like my parents only my parents loves using their fists on each other's faces. Fucked up right? _

_Which brings me to yesterday when I got home. My parents were screaming (something about cheating) anyways, my mother ended up hitting my father on the head with a wine bottle (it was their anniversary) and knocked him out cold. Afterwards she left to god knows where leaving me with said unconscious petty excuse for a father. _

_He's alive don't worry or maybe you should worry because when he woke up he was hell on legs. Pissed is an understatement for how mad he is. Hope mom don't come home anytime soon; I don't feel like being a witness to a murder scene just yet. Too much work if you ask me. _

_It WAS hilarious if you think about it though. Because when he got knocked out I didn't even bother to help him up (why should I have?) I left him there on the kitchen floor and went up to my room to read my books. I love reading. Do you?_

_You must because I see how you practically gobble down the books in the library. Most teachers spend lunch break in the social room so I jumped from my skin when I saw you sitting in my everyday seat by the window in the library. You were reading 'Burned'. One of Ellen Hopkins greats! _

_My heart thumped out of my chest watching how your jade eyes roamed the words on the pages, glazed with admiration. It was so serene. I also took note that you read faster than me (are you some robot like that?) by the way, what was that argument you had with Kamijou sensei about anyways? _

_Did you try taking one of his books because he's crazy about his books as well and gets furious when anyone touches his things (trust me). And he also loves throwing books or anything at his students when they're not paying attention to his lectures. He so boring though! He should have been a college teacher in my opinion with how boring he is. _

_Its only fun in his classes when Miyagi sensei is with us harassing him. I think they got a thing going on, or maybe not. Most of the time I see the devil hanging around with our school nurse. Love triangle? Threesome? Orgy? Ah…I'm so lame ne? _

_I do know that our principal Isaka san is dating the vice principal. I think they're in that domestic violence kinky stuff since I always see the principal getting hit all the time._

_Then again the damn smiling clown does need a good hit on the head or two with how annoying he gets. Good job vice principal! Saving this school one hit at a time! Though I would prefer if you guy keep the moans down a bit when school's over. _

_Til next time sensei._

* * *

**I know i forgot your names!  
**

**I'M SORRY!**

**Homework is piling up (since i procrastinate a lot lol) and my mind is spinning with so much for other stories like FALLEN ANGELS!**

**By the way if the guest that sent me that story idea i must say IT SOUNDS AWESOME!**

**But you want ME to do it?**

**It looks like YOU should do it since it sounds so badass and awesome and i can see you have such a great imagination. I would be HONOR to write the story for you my friend (if you ever read this lol) but I WILL NOT say it's my story because YOU ARE THE ONE that came up with the plot and awesomeness remember that. **

**Any who~**

**for the rest of you~ REJOICE! I have been writing for this and FALLEN ANGELS and i got to say...for fallen angels 21 FRIGGIN CHAPTERS PEOPLE! i will be typing as much as i can this weekend but i can't promise I will get all the chapters posted in one go. I still have school projects -_-**

**BUT I'LL DO MY BEST!**

**AND FOR THE GUEST I'LL START THE STORY ONCE I GET A NEW NOTEBOOK!  
**

**yeah people...don't judge lol.**

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS ONODERA SENSEI!**

_I feel so deformed sensei! After writing about your weird hair and eyes (in the second entry), yesterday when I looked in the mirror of my bathroom I noticed my eyes aren't like everybody else's. They are brownish hazel with a tint of amber around the rims. So weird! _

_How come I have these eyes?_

_Both my parents and grandparents have black eyes. So why am I the only one? Besides that, today was fun learning how to make our school sustainable. (Geeky I know) I liked the decomposition class. It was funny seeing the girls (and Kisa) freak out and squawk like chickens from the worms. I even manage to put some worms in one of the girls hair (I think her name is Mizuku) but my favorite part of the day was seeing you gardening. _

_You looked so caring with the flowers, humming to them. Cute. I heard somewhere that singing or talking to plants makes them grow healthy and strong. Is that why you were humming to them? Do you garden at home? I don't but I do technically. See, I'm the only one who waters and tends the garden in my house because my parents are too busy tending to themselves. Just because they're shit doesn't mean the place has to go to shit with them._

_The point is I want to see you garden more after today. With me…alone…with no other stories! Especially that Haitani Shin from class B! _

_I hate the guy and the way he was 'coincidentally' sooooooooooo close to you while gardening. Him and others. I saw them eyeing your ass! No one and I mean NO ONE is allowed to eye the way I do (oops that just came out O_O) must keep my eyes on them. *glares* _

_I wonder how the plants we sowed will grow? Hm…the sky looks like it wants to shed tears, that's good for our plants right? They'll get a lot of water this weekend and hopefully begin growing by next week. I bet they'll look as pretty as you. Holy crap! PRETTY? Did I just write this cheesy crap? Dear god…sensei what are you doing to me sensei?_

_If I start having wet dreams anytime soon I am blaming it all on you and then telling you to take responsibility for giving me the dreams! _

_Speaking of wet dreams; I think there was cum in the library this morning. I found Miyagi sensei cleaning it up and cussing Kamijou sensei along with the nurse. If you still don't know the nurse's name it's Nowaki san. Yes a guy. Anyways Miyagi sensei was saying they don't know how to respect public places._

_Now that I think about it…the devil was awfully red today._

_(!)_

_Oh shit O.O _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahaha i making Takano girly as hell.**

**Oh well.**

**ENJOY HIS CHEESINESS!**

* * *

**KEEP OUT SENSEI!**

_Wow!_

_Surprisingly this weekend didn't suck like it always does. First off, mom came home (oh joy) and she sent me out the house so her and dad (who still has a knot on his head from where he got hit) cam continue where they left off. _

_So with nothing better to do and nowhere to go, I went to the bookstore!_

_That's where my day was lifted because you were there! Remember, we ran into each other. You had so many books in your arms you ended up dropping them all when you smiled hi at me. Me! Ok now I'm starting to sound like one of those shojo girls *face palm* I felt like one too when our hands brushed ever so slightly when we picked up the books. _

_I squealed inwardly when you invited me to lunch and got me any book I wanted. To you it was only being nice (was it?) but to me it was more than that. It was like a date. A date! With you of all people! _

_Score!_

_It was nice just eating sandwiches at subway and gagging on about authors and trivial things I like while you just listened. It was refreshing using my voice for once in my life! Liberating would be more the word. I never had anyone to talk to or listen to me or allow me to actually be me._

_You never once looked at me in judgment or flinched in fear as I ranted angrily when I ranted about Akihiko Usami's new book._

_You just smiled that beautiful smile of yours and chuckled complimenting me on my love for literature and how I have a lot of things to say for a "shy" person. _

_I think a blush snuck up on me when you did. Hope you never noticed that. O.O_

_We ended up spending the whole day together, just us, TAKE THAT HAITANI SHIN FROM CLASS B!_

_I think I may be falling more for you and after today I think I love you! I've never been in love before so I don't know how this will go but it can't be bad if I feel so great!_

_*Hearts*_

_Ok now my queerness is definitely coming out._

_Meh!_

_*MEGA HEARTS*_

* * *

**Misagi: ENJOY THE FEELINGS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**The valkyrie goddess: Thanks:D  
**

**DeathNoteLover235: Oh...just you wait and see meh pretty lol;)  
**

**pink frozen rose: thank you and hoped you enjoyed the chapter 4!  
**

**RENAImochi: Don't worry~ THERE'S STILL MORE FALLEN ANGEL TO COME! **

**And thanks to all who favored and followed this story lol!**

**And once again!**

**The story 'Our Best Friend's Ghost' is on for adoption so if one of you wants it PM me ok! It'll be a shame if i have to take it off because we can't finish it so...Adoption anyone? **

**til next time:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah an entry where Saga DOESN'T put do not read lol!**

**I got to admit something though...**

**These are some of the thoughts i had when reading the lovely bones. **

**And the _bold italics _are *drum roll* ONODERA! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_The lovely bones…what a fucked up story. You can't it either because you know I'm right. _

_Like how stupid is the girl (Susie) for following the murderer? Did you want to die young lady? Once the guy said "Want to see what I made?" I was like "Oh sure, lead me to some deserted place, into a hidden hole, in the middle of the night. That's not suspicious at all my good sir." Tsk._

_Yeah right!_

_She should have been like "Yeah…no! Goodbye forever!" and ran!_

_When reading I caught myself shouting at her "Run bitch run!" of course that changed nothing. She still followed the man. Still went in the hole, and she still got butchered. And she's still in heaven watching her loved ones *face palm* we are surrounded by idiots sensei. _

_Though the book is interesting and it got a reaction out of me with each page, not to mention the sound of a deceased loved one watching you is cool. _

_I mean sure they won't be able to do jack if you get jumped or something but they'll still be there trying to comfort you as you live your daily life._

_Also if I think if they were able to, they can mess with people and scare the shit out of anyone they want. Yeah…I hope it's like that when I die. I'm SOOOO gonna look forward to that._

_I also want to be cremated. _

_You can blame the movie Evil Dead for that wish. _

_I gotta stop writing now so next time I'll explain the movie and why it made me want to be cremated._

* * *

_**Saga Kun:**_

_**I'm glad you finally put an entry I could read (don't worry I read nothing but this one ok.) You have a lot of interesting thoughts but somehow would this be a letter to me? I noticed you kept putting 'you' and also 'sensei'. **_

_**As for "The Lovely Bones" I agree with you that Susie shouldn't have followed the guy when it was obvious that he was up to something but on the other hand these things do happen and some of us just don't pay attention or want to acknowledge the fact that something isn't right. **_

_**We're only human. **_

_**I have two copies of the book at home *laughs* so you can guess how much I enjoy the book. **_

_**For the cremation; you are too young, in my opinion, to be thinking that kind of thing but meh. We all have our dying wishes I guess. Mine would be donating my organs because what use would I have when I'm dead? I can at least give them to someone else that needs them before I go you know? **_

_**Next time. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo~**

**Anyone miss this story?**

**No?**

**That's ok then because I missed this story:D  
**

**Once again we're back and Saga's going to finish what he was talking about in the last entry. **

_Italics plain for Saga  
_

**_Bold Italics for you know who ONODERA! _**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Uh…yeah…I am thrilled you have not read the other entries sensei but the last one was supposed to be private O_O I forgot to put 'Do Not Read' sorry!_

_But at least you didn't judge me and as for your thoughts on Susie, I understand what you are saying but come on! She was smart so she got to have notice SOMETHING pedophilia about the man! _

_Enough about that!_

_Since you want to know about Evil Dead and why I want to cremated after death is because of the demonic zombie like people that get turned in the movie. _

_THEY DON'T DIE EASILY!_

_JUST IMAGINE IF THAT WOULD HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE!_

_I don't want to come back if that happens. Somebody better burn me or else they're fucked. Also I hate it when the characters were like "What is wrong with her?!" Bitch couldn't they see she was possessed? Don't get me wrong I enjoyed that movie along with Evil dead two but only because the stupid people in the movie died. _

_I laughed watching the sequel because the main guy in that one hand got possessed and had to cut his hand off. He was all like "Who's laughing now" when he cut it off. _

_Apparently the demonic hand was still laughing because the guy sure wasn't. _

_Now you know._

_Also, HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN SENSEI! _

_***chuckles* Happy Halloween to you two Saga kun. **_

_**I see, so that's why you want to be burned to ashes when you die.  
Hmmm as interesting as the movie sounds I think I prefer the movie Carrie better. **_

_**Ever see it?**_

_**I like it dunno why though. I guess it's because the girl sort of reminds me of reminds me of myself growing up but without all the period/psychic abilities lol.**_

_**And oh my, I am sorry for reading the last entry.  
I didn't know.**_

_**But I am glad again that you told me and finished telling me what you started. Don't worry your secret is safe with me!**_

_**Once again Happy Halloween (even though it's late) **_


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SORRY GUYS!**

**THIS IS A CHAPTER YES BUT IT'S ALSO A RANT BECAUSE I JUST NEED TO RANT!  
SCHOOL PISSES ME OUT SO DAMN MUCH AND I SWEAR IF I DIDN'T POST THIS CHAPTER I WOULD HAVE GONE INSANE AND WENT BACK TO OLD FUCKING HABITS THAT I AM TRYING TO BREAK! SO PLEASE BE KIND AND DON'T JUDGE.**

**PLEASE!**

* * *

_**Don't read this Onodera sensei!**_

_Damn fucking school!  
I swear stupid people piss me off! _

_Today in Spanish some girl wasn't feeling well and so she was sort of out of it and all. I felt bad for her you know (though no way in hell will I ever admit it) so it pissed me off when this other girl started picking on her! _

_The effing bully was calling her a retard and screaming at her and everything trying to pick a fight. Bully. _

_I mean the sick girl couldn't even talk back. She only managed to scream back at her before losing her voice completely._

_Luckily they pulled the bully out of class and I hope she gets what she deserves. _

_But that's not the worse part!_

_Before being pulled out the bully said this: __**"You're below me." **_

_FUCKED UP!_

_The girl broke down crying after that. Hiding her face from us as the other kids laughed and mimicked her words before she lost her voice. _

_Damn kids!  
Damn class!  
DAMN SCHOOL! _

_FUCK EVEVERYONE I SAY!_

_What kind of girl who stood up for herself yet refused to fight psychically is considered below a bully? I believe it's the bully that's below the girl since the bully obviously decided to put her down just to get a reaction._

_Then again I think it was the headache and cold that made the girl cry more than the bullies' words. She did look pissed as hell when I looked into her eyes. That and she looked defeated also. _

_As if she felt that she let the bully win by reacting the way she did._

_IDIOTS! _

_I…sort of…might have…tried consoling her when class ended. _

_God school just pisses me off. One day I shall burn the school down and become homeschooled.  
Then again if I did that I might not be able to see you unless….want to become my homeschool teacher? _

_Think about it:) _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sweet revenge is best served cold.**_

**Ellen Hopkins should be a philosopher with all her wisdom and speech:D**

**Thank you to everyone who said those sweet yet angry words for me in the last chapter.**

**Most of you thought I witnessed it but _NO. _**

**The truth is that girl that the bully was being an ass to and made cry...that girl was me. **

**I lost my voice that day so I couldn't really tell anyone in my family what happened so that's why I decided to turn it into a chapter from Takano's pov.**

**My voice is getting better though it's still hard eating solid foods and as for the girl that made me cry-she got what she deserved to say the yesterday when I was too sick to go back to school, the bully got into a fight and got beaten by some other girl and suspended for it.**

**Am I happy, hmm, a bit yes to be honest because it just shows you reap what you sow. **

**Once again thank you and Enjoy~ Be careful of Karma people:3**

* * *

_~Do not read Onodera Sensei~_

You reap what you sow.

Today should fit into that category for little miss bully who made the sick girl cry.

I wasn't there but supposedly that same bully got into a fight in the lunchroom and got her head smashed into a table by another bully. Both of them got suspended and boy was I laughing on the inside when I heard the news.

It's a shame that girl in my Spanish class was not here to see that today.

She didn't come to school today.

My guess is her condition got worse:(

It's funny sensei how people think I am cruel and a bastard. Haha wonder how they would react if any of them read this;)

I mean yeah I might be a bit...unapproachable but that's because I like to think of myself as a wallflower.

Speaking (or writing?) of wallflowers~

I found a book called exactly that and OH MY GAY LOVING FUCKING GOD!

I BOW to the author for writing it, it is so orgasmic haha!

I'm already on chapter six or seven but I love it already. It's about this Chinese kid named Rob (Robert but Rob fr short) who is a shy kind of guy (like you) but WOW he has some kinkiness to him. O.O

He meets this guy named Dylan and they begin to fall in love though I haven't reached that far into the book yet. I'm still waiting for them to ACTUALLY talk one on one and get down to the nasty. *smirk*

Sigh-the things I read:3

Am i ashamed-psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssh NO~!

Would I feel guilty for reading it in the future-HELL TO THE NO. I shall cherish it and put it in a gold case to treasure forever!

But maybe not now since I'm still living in the hell hole house where my parents are in.

I'm pretty sure they won't notice or even give a damn to find I'm reading gay smut in a way but it never hurts to be TOO careful does it?

Anyways~Got to go since you're giving me such a cute confused look. I bet you're wondering what I am doing in the back of the class right?

Heehee~

I ain't picturing the characters in the book as us...*looks away* I lied.

I so am.

* * *

**Once again thank you everyone and if you're wondering~ YES there is a book called _Wallflower_.**

**I thought it would be funny if Saga got the book and pictured the characters as him and Onodera lol.**

**Hoped you enjoyed and thank you all again for asking if I was alright:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**_~Do not read Onodera Sensei~_**

THAT. BOOK. WAS. ORGASMIC. AS. HELL!

Kind of twisted too but who am I to judge especially when I kept picturing the main character Rob as you:D My kinky little Rob; that is your new pet name inside my head!

Oh and remember (of course you wouldn't because you never read it that entry I believe) when I said if I ended up having wet dreams I would blame you for it? Well...maybe I MIGHT change that because uh-er-there's this one part (ok LOTS of parts) in the book that gave me dreams of us doing it...

*Looks away in shame*

I don't think I would be able to look at you the same way again because of that book because now every time I DO look at you and you're looking back, I just picture you leaning into my ear and saying "You can touch me" then slowly, so painfully, you go down while kissing every inch of my body...GETTING OFF TOPIC!

SORRY!

Don't want to make you feel uncomfortable (though I think I did more than enough of that ^_^lll)

Anyways as much as I love the book, here's where things got a bit kinky-er-kinkier.  
The story is about a guy named Rob who is helping his friend (the guy is named Christian) run his aunts who is fighting cancer store. It's a porn store.

Anyways that's not the problem is Rob is a wallflower (THE TITTLE!) and doesn't really know how to interact with others or wants to interact with others but he does want friends and people to like him like in the internet game he plays. This is where the kinkiness starts alright. On the game (and inside him) he has a different persona named Bobby.

She's a girl.

Yup.

He's a guy who wants to be a girl.  
Well not really wants to be. He believes he wants to be at first but is still confused as hell because he feels like both a girl and a guy. Anyways throughout the book he tries becoming his girl self Bobby (and passes it surprisingly!) while working in his friend's aunt store. By the way is called **Rear entrance video. **

As Bobby he feels confident, pretty, not a wallflower who gets ignored all the time, basically someone else who is no where near himself! But that's the problem because after meeting Dylan as himself they fall in love and Voila~ basic nasty times lol.

But Dylan loves Rob for himself and Rob loves Dylan too but he doesn't want to be rejected or judged for wanting to be a girl at the same time. He doesn't want to lose Dylan in other words MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

So to 'prevent' this Rob makes sure to only be himself around Dylan but Bobby at work. That all turns to shit when trouble from a guy comes in a store and tries raping 'Bobby' only to find SHE is a GUY which is Rob.

The next time the same guy comes back and forced Rob to dress himself as a girl again and then tries once again to rape him but Dylan comes to the rescue but doesn't know a thing that happened only that Rob finally tells him the truth (after having a breakdown).

They fight, Dylan tells Rob to figure himself out and then talk to him then leaves him crying and feeling very depressed but it all works out in the end because eventually Rob realizes He not Rob or Bobby but both and he doesn't have to pick one to change himself into. Both of them make up who he is and so he proofs that (not giving details lol) and apologizes to the ones he pushed away in his life like friends, his sister, Dylan, and tells them all the truth.

Lucky for him they forgive him and accept they also get damn pissed for him after hearing what almost happened to him!

Ah~such good friends no;)

Wish I could say the same but no.  
I have no friends-_-

But I'm hoping to have a lover (you *cough cough* ) someday (now)

Another thing about how this wonderful twisted book fried my brain is that now I can't help but picture you dressed in girl clothes and looking oh so sexy!  
I can see you with long brown hair, wavy at the ends and hugging your cute heart shaped face, the dress in my mind also clings to your slightly curvy hips in one of those sexy pose way.

Dear god wonder if i'm beginning to develop a type of fetish with the stuff I'm writing O.o

I'm just going to redirect my writing on something else so my boner will go down now...IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SENSEI FOR BEING TOO DAMN SEXY! IT'S A CRIME I TELL YOU THAT I CAN'T JERK OFF DURING CLASS!

Calm down me.  
Deep breaths.

Ok. I'm good.I lied.

The only reason my boner went down is because that stupid Haitani is here once again disturbing OUR special time! Ok so it's not that special because it's not just us but the whole damn class but that does not mean Haitani can come in and ask you for help with something when he got his OWN damn teacher waiting to help him in his OWN damn class right down the halls!

He's getting TOOOOOOO close to you and you know something; I. DON'T. LIKE. IT.

I'm watching you Haitani O.e

Get any kinky ideas like me and I swear you'll be the one to transform magically into a girl.

HEED THIS WARNING.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry for not updating this in...idk how many weeks:l**

**And for not putting any of your guys name like I use to! I have been pretty busy and hell week is coming up so i'll be dead by next week most likely. So please be understanding and I'll try to get my writing and timing back so I can put your guys names properly.**

**For now please accept my THANK YOU! **

**Like this~ THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING YOUR VALUABLE TIME TO READ AND LIKE THIS SAD EXCUSE FOR A STORY! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**!Do not read sensei!**_

* * *

_I feel so weak sensei._

_Crushed down by everyone that meets me. I can't really explain it to be truthful. It like I'm under mucky mud water and it goes down my lungs refusing to fresh air to them. _

_Why you must ask?  
Well it's my depression.  
Yes I'm depressed though nobody seems to care enough to notice. _

_I guess I'm close to snapping with how everyone sees me. They take one look at me and I'm automatically the loner who hates people and having fun. If not that then I'm the one who will turn up a psycho killer in the future._

_Others I'm hot.  
Cold.  
Mean.  
Deaf.  
Mute.  
Unbalanced._

_All these things…  
I wish I can block out the world with its vicious whispers._

_I'm a stranger, an outcast to everyone even my own family. I don't get to see my relatives that much and most of them hate one another over the stupidest things. I feel out of place when we do get together or if it's just me and my parents._

_Also now my parents are fighting with each other over my future. Like they actually care-_-_

_My dad wants me to be one thing.  
My mother wants me to be another._

_I don't know why they're even fighting about my future 'career' when both of them don't even want to go to one of my open houses to talk to you about my 'dream' job. My mother said this "Oh you're old enough to make your own choices Masamune. You can go on your own." _

_That's all I ever done that it's like I've been 'Old enough' since middle school! What right do they have to even talk about what I'll be when 'grown up?' FUCK THEM! _

_My hope for the future if to get out and never look back. I don't care what job I get or all that other shit. I just want out of that house with those 'parents' and get my own place where I can be and do what I want. _

_I want to be free sensei is that so wrong?_


End file.
